Ayer, hoy, mañana
by MartaG
Summary: Relato sobre una noche de Charlie en la comisaría. ONE-SHOT.


**Escribo este "fanfic" o relato sin ánimo de lucro, como entretenimiento personal y como homenaje a los libros originales y a la autora. Los derechos quedan reservados para Stephenie Meyer y las entidades a las que ella los haya cedido. **

**.**

**.**

El reloj marcaba las cuatro y media de la madrugada.

Si al menos alguien hubiese causado algún problema en algún sitio en algún momento... Lo único que me desagradaba de las noches que pasaba haciendo guardia en la comisaría, era la sensación de estar perdiendo el tiempo.

Me estaba quedando dormido en la silla. Había pasado las últimas tres horas sentado sin mover ni un músculo y notaba el trasero agarrotado. Me froté los párpados y me levanté asiéndome al apoyabrazos del asiento. Me acerqué a la máquina de café a rellenar mi habitual taza blanca. Luego me senté en el borde de mi escritorio. El salvapantallas del ordenador era la única fuente de luz de mi despacho. Al otro lado del pasillo podía vislumbrar el resplandor de la lamparita de mesa que usaba la nueva encargada de atender las llamadas y coordinar los avisos. Como esa noche era tranquila, me pregunté si aún estaría leyendo aquel grueso y mohoso libro que guardaba en el primer cajón de la derecha de su mesa. Lo había encontrado por casualidad la semana anterior, buscando desesperadamente pañuelos de papel desechables. El invierno no andaba lejos, la humedad era intensa y mi espalda ya no era la de antes. Ya había superado el leve resfriado, por suerte.

Sentí que me derrumbaba encima del escritorio. La madera crujió avisándome de que mi peso quizá resultaba excesivo para un mueble de tan poca calidad. Me incorporé con la taza llena de café caliente en las manos.

Ladeé la cabeza para clavar la mirada en el teléfono.

_Suena. Haz algo. Me conformo con un gato subido a un árbol en mitad de la noche y una anciana histérica pidiendo que se lo bajemos para que pueda continuar tejiéndole un suéter._

Suspiré. La inactividad era una maldición. Me hacía desear conducir hasta casa, subir las escaleras y meterme en la cama. Estar en la comisaría sin hacer nada y aún así no querer regresar, evidenciaba la necesidad que sentía por escapar del silencio que se formaba entre esas cuatro paredes. Llegaba un momento en el que ni siquiera los partidos de béisbol, de baloncesto o de fútbol me mantenían entretenido, y entonces apagaba el televisor, apartaba el cuenco de patatas fritas y el bote de cerveza vacío y me quedaba mirando el infinito, en la oscuridad del salón. Y entonces, para no sentirme solo, me ponía la chaqueta, me subía la cremallera, cogía las llaves, cerraba la puerta y me iba a la comisaría.

Mi intención era escapar de la terrible sensación de succión y abandono que me provocaba estar en casa. Pero para olvidarla necesitaba concentrarme en alguna otra cosa, y en una noche como esas, sin nada que hacer, me daba cuenta de hasta qué punto llegaba mi desazón.

No todas las noches transcurrían así. A veces me sentía tan cansado que no tenía problemas para conciliar el sueño y dormía apaciblemente hasta el siguiente día. En otras ocasiones, cenaba con Billy Black y su hijo Jacob, o con los Clearwater, o todos juntos. Lamentablemente, ésas eran las menos de las veces.

Con un último sorbo, se me acabó el café. Incliné un poco la taza para ver el fondo, aún húmedo y de color marrón casi transparente sobre la porcelana blanca. Esperé el efecto de la cafeína con paciencia, pero no llegó. Quizás tenía demasiado sueño, o quizás ya me había inmunizado.

Me recosté de nuevo en la silla, encajando la nuca en la curva del respaldo para adoptar una postura cómoda que a la vez me mantuviera despierto. Comencé a empujar la silla con los pies de lado a lado, haciéndola girar suavemente las ruedas sobre su eje. El techo, claro y surcado por dos finas grietas, no cambiaba.

Me permití cerrar los ojos un momento.

Sin proponérmelo, empecé a fantasear con una llamada urgente a la comisaría. Un coche accidentado en la carretera –sin heridos, por supuesto-, o un árbol que había caído a causa del fuerte viento. Luego, pensé en Renée. Me puse en pie de un salto. No estaba bien preguntarme qué estaría haciendo ella en ese momento. Sencillamente no estaba bien pensar en ella. No después de quince años. Además de no estar bien, no era normal. Quince años bastan para borrar a alguien de tu mente. Aún así, no pude evitar imaginarla: a esas horas estaría durmiendo plácidamente, cubierta tan sólo por una fina sábana. En Phoenix siempre hace calor, incluso cuando se acerca la Navidad.

Necesitaba despejarme. Atravesé el pasillo hasta la recepción y la sala de espera de la entrada. La sustituta leía ávidamente con un codo hincado en la mesa. A través de las gafas pude ver cómo sus ojos bajaban velozmente por las líneas de tinta negra.

Carraspeé. Ella dio un respingo y me miró sobresaltada, con las pupilas ocultas por el reflejo que la luz de la lámpara regaba sobre los cristales de sus gafas de pasta.

-¿Nada nuevo? –pregunté.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No, jefe Swan.

-Bien. Voy a salir un momento a tomar el aire.

La chica contempló la puerta como si esperara la llegada de un huracán.

-Hace frío y llueve mucho –objetó.

-Aquí, siempre –respondí.

Me subí la cremallera de la chaqueta y empujé la puerta con la mano abierta. El aire helado se me pegó a las mejillas instantáneamente.

-¡Buf!

Golpeé el suelo con los pies para entrar en calor. El viento soplaba de lado y desviaba la trayectoria de la lluvia. Varias gotitas frías y afiladas como agujas se me clavaban en el rostro. Aún así resultó agradable. Aguardé en la oscuridad, en compañía de los coches patrulla dormidos, y cinco minutos después regresé al interior. El contraste de temperatura me provocó un escalofrío.

Colgué la chaqueta en el respaldo de la silla y esperé, con paciencia, hasta que la aguja más corta y gruesa del reloj que colgaba de la pared marcó las seis.

Me levanté y volví a casa.

Me duché rápidamente y me vestí.

-_Mier..._ –dije, al abrir la puerta de la nevera y comprobar, inclinado y con medio cuerpo dentro, que no había nada que sirviera de desayuno.

Cerré la puerta con un golpe seco que hizo retumbar el frigorífico entero. No me quedaba otra que salir a comprar. Conduje hasta el supermercado más cercano, aparqué en primera fila y traspasé las puertas automáticas. Llené el carro con lo indispensable para un soltero de _taytantos_. Pagué y coloqué las bolsas en el asiento del copiloto.

Durante el camino de regreso, parado en un semáforo, bajé la ventanilla y asomé la cabeza para ver si había dejado de llover, pues el vaho de las lunas era demasiado intenso. Un aroma a comida recién hecha me hizo la boca agua. Beicon y huevos fritos, con total seguridad. No tenía prisa por volver a casa, así que conduje hasta la única cafetería que de vez en cuando pisaba Forks, me aposenté en la mesa de un rincón, y pedí un desayuno completo.

-Vaya, jefe Swan, tiene cara de cansado –me dijo la camarera, ataviada con un uniforme blanco, hasta la rodilla, y con un cinturón de tela por debajo del pecho. Parecía que lo había lavado con agua caliente, porque la tela se adhería a su figura más de la cuenta.

-No he pasado una buena noche.

-¿No ha podido dormir?

-No he dormido nada –contesté.

-Entonces necesita recargar las pilas, ¿eh? –me dijo ella, con un tono de voz inapropiado para alguien de su edad.

Asentí sin ganas. El desayuno tardó cinco minutos en llegar a mi mesa, y un minuto y medio en llegar a mi estómago. Dejé un billete en la barra antes de salir.

-¡Pero, jefe Swan! ¿Se va ya?

Enarqué una ceja.

-Sí, muchas gracias, buenos días.

-¿No le apetece quedarse un poco más?

-¿Ah?  
-Oh, tiene sueño –se percató, con voz melosa.

-Sí, en efecto, gracias.

-Bueno, pues no se olvide de venir otro día, ¿eh? Y si puede, quédese más rato, ¿eh? A lo mejor podríamos charlar y luego ir a tomar algo, ¿vale? Mi turno de fin de semana acaba a las tres.

-De acuerdo... –contesté, sin saber a qué venía todo aquello.

De nuevo en casa, había dejado de llover. Guardé la compra en la despensa y en la nevera. Finalizada la tarea, me quedé parado en medio de la cocina.

Me propiné una bofetada en cuanto me di cuenta de que estaba empezando a pensar en Renée otra vez.

Encendí la televisión para ver las noticias. Me perdí entre un atentado y una nueva propuesta económica.

El sonido del teléfono me despertó. Corrí a cogerlo.

-¿Diga?

-¿Papá? Soy Bella.

-Hola, cariño –contesté, bastante contento. La voz de mi hija siempre me animaba.

Su llamada no me resultó del todo inesperada. Se acercaba la Navidad y desearía felicitarme con antelación.

-¿Podemos hablar?

-Sí, claro. ¿Qué necesitas?

-Verás... ¿qué dirías si...? Quiero irme a vivir contigo, papá –contestó-. ¿Te viene bien?

Al principio no entendí nada, ni el motivo ni si lo estaba diciendo en serio, ni hasta dónde abarcaba el término "vivir". Pero decidí que poco importaba, pues lo relevante era que Bella volvía a casa. Con una sonrisa en la boca, presté atención a lo que su vocecilla intentaba explicarme.

.

.

.

**Sé que es un relato un poco vacuo e intrascendental, pero me apetecía escribirlo y saber opiniones. Los reviews siempre se agradecen. **

**Gracias por leer. :)**


End file.
